To Hair or Not to Hair
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: The thing that elves find most attractive is the hair...but when does it become too much? Elladan and Elrohir think so, but Celebrian does not want to cut their flowing locks. Glorfindel shares some of his hair-woes, and Celebrian caves in-albeit unwillingly. One more millennium before she can hope for grandkids again. For LadyLindariel. :)


_A/N I thought about this idea for a while. I tried it once, but it was too short. Now I got a better version. :) Hope you feel better soon Lindariel, and I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

Celebrían and Glorfindel were in the same room together organizing stuff. Elrond and Erestor were in Lindon at the present moment taking a forced vacation and were probably getting eaten by seals or giant whales. Life was normal, and Glorfindel shared some things about Gondolin again because he could, and the lady of the vale listened.

After some time, they sat down and shared companionable silence. Elladan and Elrohir walked in appearing rather disgruntled.

"Good morning, my dears," Celebrían greeted warmly.

"We want a haircut," Elrohir went straight to the point. Elladan folded his arms.

Both Celebrían and Glorfindel blinked at this. Celebrían frowned a little and then looked at her sons' hair. They had many elegant braids and a bit of hair hung over their shoulders and a little down their backs.

Like all mothers, she always cooed over how beautiful her children were, and the idea of the twins' hair being shorter was almost unthinkable. It was the sole attraction point for elves. And she knew they were attractive: so many maidens wanted to get their hands on that hair during festivals and dances.

"But you look so handsome with it," Celebrían made a face similar to a pout.

"We would not consider the thought except when it is starting to become impractical to keep it like this," Elladan said.

Celebrían briefly glanced at Glorfindel. The Vanya had the expression of being unsure of what to think. The lady then looked back to her sons, folded her arms and leaned back into her seat. "Prove to me that it is becoming impractical."

The twins almost seemed astonished, if a little annoyed, that their mother was not taking them at their word. With a sigh, they started to undo the braids: and after what felt like an hour, their brown mixed with silver hair hung way past their feet. Elladan and Elrohir's face reflected their feelings about it: Now do you see?

Glorfindel's eyes were big as he considered the sight, and 'oh'd in realization. "So that is why you are always so late for lessons."

"We could not tell," Elladan said sarcastically.

"It is not like we have to spend four hours just to get it done. Every. Single. Morning." Elrohir finished in a huff with a hint of desperation.

Celebrían was also astonished…but she was still unwilling, and she appeared uncertain. "That does become a problem." She admitted slowly.

"I know you and ada want grandchildren at some point, but we have a life to live before we find wives." Elladan pleaded.

"We can't do that if we keep tripping on our feet because of this _mess_ ," Elrohir added.

Celebrían pouted for real this time.

"If I may intrude," Glorfindel spoke up finally, looking at Celebrían mainly. "It is not worth having such…lengthy hair if it is not doing what it is supposed to do."

"But it is doing what it should be doing." Celebrían lifted her chin up.

Glorfindel turned red then. "Oh, I know, and that is the problem. I…had a similar problem back in my day. I let my own hair grow out in hopes I could meet the right maiden." He paused, "It backfired; I got _too_ much attention."

"You were named after your hair," Elladan said blandly. "Of course it would backfire."

Glorfindel glared at the twin before returning to the tale. "I actually hid in my closet to get away from my courier saying there is another woman after me." He stopped again. "Not to mention the amount of upkeep and time needed so my hair still looked neat-But Turgon was not very happy with my absence, yet I prefered keeping my skin than going out in public. I did not have the heart to harm my locks, and Ecthelion was getting tired of my isolation, and I am pretty sure he cut it in my sleep just to spite me and be blunt about me getting back to work."

Celebrían said nothing.

"It has backfired for us," the twins said simultaneously. Turning, Celebrían saw them on their knees with their hands folded in the air, shooting their puppy eyes at her.

The mother bit her lip, "Well…"

"They will find someone else to do it if you do not, my lady." Glorfindel supplied.

Celebrían's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Fine. Let me get the knife." She then stood up.

Elladan and Elrohir made sounds of relief and joy that their mother finally gave into relieving them from their suffering.

"No excuses for being late now," Glorfindel said as he too stood up. "I will see you both in the Hall of Fire later."

The twins nodded in response, too happy to speak verbally.

Elladan and Elrohir were not left alone for long when Celebrían walked back in with the knife in hand. The mother appeared a little sad as she grabbed some of the thick mass of Elrohir's hair. "Are you sure-"

"Yes!" Elladan and Elrohir left no room for argument.

Celebrían exhaled again, and after a moment's hesitation, cut through so Elrohir's hair only hung a little past his shoulders.

She repeated the same with Elladan, and when she was done, her sons were grinning and laughing in relief. Celebrían felt less sad seeing them so happy, but she still felt a little grumpy as she held the cut locks over her arms.

Now she has to wait another thousand years for any hope of her sons having children of their own.


End file.
